Paradigms
by Eliza Loves Yaoi
Summary: HPDM - The trio of heroes is forced to return to Hogwarts, and the usual strange goings-on begin to happen.   Harry is in the middle of them, but in a way he never could have expected. Mind out of the gutter. Threeshot! DONE FOREVER. Fluff fluff fluff. T for implied sex.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, this is a giftfic for BritishVampiress. Us both being massive HP fans, as well as yaoi fans, spawned this idea...and now I'm writing it.

Let's give a quick disclaimer: firstly, I only own the plot of this story. J.K. Rowling (a.k.a. the Nerd's Goddess) is the creator of everything else.

Secondly, this story involves some rainbow romance. If that offends you, get out and don't bother leaving flames. A simple _Aguamenti_ will take care of them anyways.

Anyone still left? In that case, cast a spell with me! Repeat: _Accio yaoi_!

Set in the theoretical eighth year, when most of the main cast returns to finish their schooling. For example, Harry, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron are all back at Hogwarts. The story is told from a third-person Harry-centric POV. I should add, in this particular timeline, Harry and Ginny never got back together after the war.

Techno is my god. Just putting that out there. All hail techno!

* * *

><p>Eliza Loves Yaoi is proud to present...<p>

**Paradigms**

**a Harry/Draco fanfic dedicated to BritishVampiress**

_-Why am I here?-_ He couldn't help but ask himself as the gates loomed out at him. _-I'm of age, I defeated Voldemort, I am quite possibly the most influential wizard in Britain, and I_ still _have to go back to school and 'finish my education.'-_

The familiar booming voice of Hagrid echoed out, "Firs' years! Firs' years!" The thestral-pulled carriages were lined up neatly along the road as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger walked up to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had decided to skip the usual battle on the Express, and simply flew to Hogwarts. None of the trio wanted to deal with the Slytherins this year, especially not Draco Malfoy. They had discussed (read:argued about) this course of action at length earlier in the day.

_"I think it's wise to use other means to get to Hogwarts this year," Hermione called from inside her closet. "I don't particularly feel like dueling today."_

_"But...um...we should protect the other students!" Ron scrambled to find a good reason to take the Express._

_Harry smiled to himself. "Yeah, like Padma Patil?" he yelled at his best friend through the wall. He was sure that Ron would be a nice shade of beet red at this comment, and was not disappointed as he entered the room that they were in._

_"He's got a point, Ron," giggled Hermione._

_Said Weasley rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up, you two. Let's just finish packing. We can decide once we're on the Knight Bus."_

Whilst on the bus, they easily convinced Ron to just fly there. Harry was quite sure the Bambi eyes Hermione had been perfecting assisted in this, and had trouble not outright laughing in Ron's face. But now that they were at the school, they were open to attacks from the Slytherins once more.

The feast was amazing as usual. The trio wasn't fooled, however, and remained paranoid. McGonagall's speech was quite dry and amusing. They worried, casted furtive glances around, but began to think that maybe they were in the clear. The house induction ceremony was, unsurprisingly, ridiculously loud although it was short (not many families held too much confidence in the school at the moment). The three relaxed more and more, and ultimately thought that the wrath of the infamously 'evil' house had finally gone down.

As they headed up to the Gryffindor common room, something caught their eye. A dark classroom's door was open, and footsteps were clearly heard from inside. The trio looked at each other. Harry gestured: 'you two head along, I'll check this out.' Ron and Hermione nodded, and Harry drew his wand as he sneaked in the door.

He couldn't believe what he saw.

Draco Malfoy was crying. Admittedly, it was silent, and not sobbing, but...Draco was crying. He just _doesn't_ cry. Harry contemplated this for a moment, standing there awkwardly. Draco suddenly turned and pointed his wand at him.

"Why are you here?" he asked, voice slightly hoarse.

"Door was open into a dark classroom. Clear sign of either trouble, or someone trying to hide. I see this was the latter. What's wrong, Draco?" Harry folded his arms.

The wand pointed at him shook. "You wouldn't understand, Potter." His next statement was quietly muttered, barely loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Nobody understands." Draco sat down facing away from him, head in one hand.

For reasons Harry didn't really understand, he went over to his rival. And gave him a hug. He felt his robes being slowly soaked, but he didn't really care.

_-Is there something up with my head? Why am I seeing him as someone who needs comfort, and not rivalry? Dammit. Why am I not even caring anymore?-_

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at this last thought. Especially as he took the time to observe the other. He finally styled his hair intelligently. The word that came to mind was "cute." Harry mentally smacked himself at _this_ thought.

Maybe this year would be more interesting than he initially thought...

* * *

><p>After this rather awkward encounter ended and Draco fled away for the Slytherin dungeons, Harry started the long walk to Gryffindor Tower. However, he was intercepted by a couple of ghosts before he could reach his familiar dorm.<p>

"Harry Potter!" boomed Nearly Headless Nick, "I didn't think I would be seeing you this year! What brings you back to Hogwarts?

Harry sighed. "Well, seeing as how I missed pretty much all of last year, I'm required to actually finish my school career."

"I wish I could've finished school," whined Moaning Myrtle. "All the curses I could've learned...and used..."

"Careful, Myrtle!" chastised Nick. "If you keep talking like that, the staff may have to banish you! The students need all the cheer they can get!"

"Relax, Nick," Harry smiled. "_Most_ of the students are just fine."

"Most?" Nick raised an ethereal eyebrow. "You imply that you know someone who isn't."

Harry blushed lightly. "It's n-nothing! And making assumptions is bad manners!"

"Is it that Weasley girl? Ginny, I think?" Moaning Myrtle looked pensive.

"NO!" yelled Harry, quite done with the conversation. "I'll see you two later!" he called as he stormed off. The walk to Gryffindor Tower was otherwise uneventful, for which Harry was eternally grateful. When he entered the tower, Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. Kind of...they were wildly snogging on the couch. Fortunately, this behavior had quickly driven out any other students. Harry patiently waited for a few moments with eyes rolled high. He folded his arms and cleared his throat, and the couple flew apart.

"Sorry, Harry," Ron said somewhat breathily.

"It's fine. Just...you two..." he laughed quietly.

Hermione sat up and adjusted her robes. "So, what was up with that room?"

Harry started slightly. _-Stupid, stupid, stupid!-_ he berated himself, as he had neglected to form a cover story.

"Well, uh..." he racked his brain for something useful and plausible. "Peeves was in there! The moment I walked in, he started throwing chairs and screaming 'Potty's back! Potty's back!' So I hexed him just a little bit. He shouldn't bother _me_ for a while." Harry smiled. That would do.

"Oh." said Hermione, somewhat downcast.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron.

"Nothing, just...I kind of miss it." They all knew what "it" was referring to: their hectic assortment of adventures.

"Us too, Hermione," sighed Harry. He intentionally ignored the part of his brain that was screaming: -_You know where you can find an adventure! And without them, too!_-

Harry stood up rather suddenly. "I'm going to bed."

The other two gave him a look. "You doing okay, mate?" questioned Ron.

"I'm fine, just tired, and I don't really want to be here...I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"G'night, Harry!" called Hermione cheerfully as Harry started climbing the stairs. As he lay in his bed, two thoughts kept circling incessantly through his brain. One was -_Please, God, don't let them bang on the couch!_- The other was more simple, and somehow oddly less disturbing. -_I wonder what Draco's doing right now._- Now, whenever he had thought this in previous years, it was directly tied to Voldemort and his activities. But why, now that the threat of Tom Riddle was gone, did his mind keep drifting back to the infamous Malfoy child?

-_Good question._- he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow, this is fluffier than I thought…and I love writing Myrtle. She's probably my favorite minor character in the series.

Love you, BritishVampiress! Now read this damn thing and tell me what you think so I can write another chapter.

Review! Seriously, review. Lets me know y'all care! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** And I'm back. Again.

Y'know, I really don't enjoy reading HP fanfics, or slashfics. I see it like this: it's "ok" or "good" for fanfics to exist on things that have kinda failed or died (i.e., Sonic the Hedgehog, Bionicle, etc.). But Harry Potter is already good enough...

It's one of maybe three universes I _will_ say is not much improved by yaoi. That's saying something. So I wrote this because BritishVampiress reaaaally wanted me too. Not really any other reason.

And then I spent 12 hours one school night reading Harry/Draco and now I'm addicted. Fucking hell.

:p

By the way, this chapter should be enough to convince you to stop taking the story seriously. Being my first attempt into Harry/Draco, I decided to stick with tried-and-true fluff. And maybe just a tad of crack.

* * *

><p>Eliza Loves Yaoi is proud to present...<p>

**Paradigms Chapter 2**

-_Dammit,-_ grumbled Harry as he sat in the Gryffindor common room. Professor McGonagall, still teaching Transfiguration and running Gryffindor House, had taken the liberty of checking through the students' possessions. It was for "increased safety and security in the school." Of course, this meant that the secret stash of firewhisky kept in Harry's dorm had been confiscated by the staff. And after recent events, Harry had _really_ felt like getting smashed.

-_Hell with this. I'm going to the kitchens.-_ He got up slowly, shaking his head. How long had he been sitting there? It seemed like forever. He had come down after everyone in his dorm had gone to sleep...it was still night...probably past midnight tho. -_Well, welcome to Saturday, Harry,_- he thought as he exited through the portrait. A second later, and he realized that he had forgotten to conceal himself or grab his Invisibility Cloak. Or the Marauder's Map. At least he had his wand.

Fortunately, Harry was not bothered by the presence of a Hogwarts staffperson tonight. Easily finding the proper painting, he entered the kitchens.

There's a reason this place was infamous among the more mischief-prone students. It's an excellent place to hide. And of course, who else but _Draco fucking Malfoy_ would have a reason to hide right now? He was sitting daintily on a stool, poshly nibbling on some baked good, and in deep conversation with a house-elf Harry recognized as Winky. -_Finally, she stopped trying to commit suicide. I suppose there is a God._-

Harry decided the best course of action was to simply ignore Draco until said cute - wait what? - boy started an interaction with him. He instead turned to a massive tray that was slowly floating towards him.

"Y'know," Draco said calmly around his mouthful of food, "Although I can understand why your Mudblood friend dislikes the usage of house-elves, nobody can deny it: they are so damn useful. By the way, try a croissant. I think I taste apple...mmm."

Harry started, and composed himself a moment later. "For your information, the next time I hear that slur, I am going to hex you until you look like every flavor of Bertie Botts was stitched together. Plus a dash of arrogant prick, of course."

To Harry's further surprise, Draco merely sighed and took another bite. "Please do. Maybe then people won't recognize me."

"I see your point, Malfoy...you can't imagine the looks I _still_ get in Diagon Alley. And even here, I suppose."

Draco's eyes hardened and pierced into Harry's. "I can't imagine? Please. Don't patronize me. Have you ever been cursed the moment you step into the sunlight? Have you ever been afraid to _leave your house_? Have your perfect little friends ever abandoned you, either because of your failure at KILLING SOMEONE or just because YOU'RE NOT 'SAFE' ANYMORE?"

Harry hoped these walls were soundproofed.

"WELL GUESS WHAT, POTTER? I HAVE! I HAVE TO GO AND FACE THAT SHITE EVERY FUCKING DAY, FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" Draco's rant continued, although Harry stopped paying attention right about then. Because something had clicked in his head.

There was only one way to make this blustering bastard. And why Harry even began to consider it, he'd never know.

-_Fuck it. I'm a Gryffindor._-

Harry strode over to Draco and physically stopped the flow of speech. Now, most wizards would have accomplished this with a quick charm, or even a hand. Harry decided to use his lips.

And damn, what a kiss. They didn't break away for a long time, and even then only for some stupid reason like oxygen.

"So..." mumbled Harry, "Yeah."

"Hell yeah," smirked Draco.

"Draco, I believe I may like you in a fashion I usually reserve for women."

"Not Malfoy anymore?" The blond boy cupped Harry's chin softly. "I could get used to that, Harry."

Harry bit playfully at the extended hand. "Likewise. Besides, I'm tired of fighting you." They both sat in silence for while, before an ominous creak rang out and the door began to open.

"Harry, mate? You in here?" called the familiar tones of Ron. Worry flashed through the new couple's eyes.

"He must be, Ron. We've looked everywhere," insisted the quietly intelligent intonations of Hermione.

Harry and Draco stared at each other. "Shit," was all that either of them could say.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I cannot wait for this to be over...and then I can write my next fic! I have something _big_ planned. I'm in love with this little slice of the FFnet world! ^-^

On an unrelated note, I am Hasbro's bitch. NERF owns me. Forever.

2/3 chappies done!

Peace out, bros, hos, does, and schmoes!

This is Eliza Loves Yaoi, signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Finally, I'm finishing this project. I didn't like it to begin with, I don't really like it now, and I hope it will be done as soon as possible.

You're fucking welcome, BritishVampiress. Enjoy the product of my demented, sleep-deprived speed writing.

This chapter almost (_almost_) crosses the line into crack. As is, I tried to keep everyone in character. :p

Eliza Loves Yaoi is (kinda) proud to present...

**Paradigms Chapter 3**

-_Guess what, McGonagall._- thought Harry. -_You're about to be roused from your comfortable sleep to investigate me, and make sure I'm not under the influence of any spells, potions, or other such BS magic things._- He was currently being levitated somewhere by his two best friends, who hexed him to prevent struggling.

"This is really quite unnecessary, guys," said Harry calmly. Under normal circumstances, he would be a lot more perturbed, but he could understand Ron and 'Mione's problem. But still. A full Body-Bind, taking his wand, and levitating him back? Not cool. Stupid bitches who thought he didn't know what he was doing.

"You...Malfoy...lips..." Ron seemed incapable of forming a coherent sentence.

"I believe what my _moronic_ boyfriend is trying to say is that you are almost certainly heterosexual, and that you would have better taste than him," Hermione yawned as she maneuvered Harry around a suit of armor. Ron's face went redder than his hair at the usage of the word "boyfriend."

-_Boys,-_ thought Malfoy, peering at them from a nearby alcove. Apart from a quick _Impedimenta!_, the intrepid trio seemed to have ignored him entirely. -_Wait, did I really just think that? Fuck._- A memory flew to the surface of his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Lucius walked in to the room, to a startled cry from Draco. The boy, fifteen at the time, stuffed a magazine quickly under his pillow. Not fast enough. Lucius had plenty of time to read the title boldly emblazoned on the cover: "Playwitch."<em>

_"Um...hello Father?" Draco blushed deeply._

_Lucius' brow narrowed. "I_ fully_ expect you to produce me an heir still."_

_Draco nodded pensively. "I can do that."_

_"I don't want to know how, I don't want to know if you get a boyfriend, and I especially don't want to know if you've ever had sex," Lucius calmly listed as he folded his arms._

_Draco blushed further, but maintained his composure. "Of course, Father. You have your private affairs, and I have mine."_

_Lucius nodded curtly and stepped out the door without another word._

* * *

><p><em>-I guess I am really gay. Well, damn.-<em> Draco slid smoothly out of his alcove, dipping through a secret passage and Disillusioning himself without blinking. He sidestepped the roving trio, who had been forced to take the longer route. They really should have used more time on figuring out all the little secrets of Hogwarts, instead of their silly adventures.

"Can you _please_ let me down? I can walk," grumbled Harry.

"Mate, you were kissing Malfoy. I don't trust you to blink anymore, much less walk," Ron said. He seemed calmer now.

"Whatever." Harry crossed his arms and decided to just wait and see what they had in store for him.

Draco unconsciously followed the same course of action, staying a full 10 paces behind the trio (or, in this case, the duo+puppet). They moved in this fashion to the office of Professor McGonagall. Draco would never admit it, but he silently thanked the Weasleys as he pulled out an Extendable Ear.

"...with Malfoy," he heard Hermione finish her sentence.

"And why is this any of my concern?" asked McGonagall. Once more, Draco had an un-admittable thought: She was the queen of the Voice of Ice. Perfect clipped tones of frustration and boredom, along with undertones of uncaring and tiredness.

"Well, we thought he might be under the influence of a potion, or charm," Hermione quavered slightly under what Draco was sure was a piercing glare from the Headmistress.

"Mr. Potter, as proven by two simple diagnostic charms that we taught you as second years, is under nothing but the influence of his own teenage libido."

"I'm sorry, Prof-Headmistress, we just didn't think..." Ron shrunk away.

"Bloody _right_ you didn't think! Now let me the hell down!" -_Mmm, Harry is delicious when he's angry._-

A loud thunk, followed by a muted curse, preceded footsteps maneuvering quickly towards the door. Draco, still Disillusioned, dived out of the way of the swinging block of wood just in time. The intrepid trio marched rapidly out. Or to be more precise, Ron and Hermione did. Harry stomped out and stalked in the opposite direction without a word. As Ron reached towards him, Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled it down.

"No, Ron!" she hissed. "We ballsed up. Let him go. Besides, we have more..._important_ things to do." She trailed a finger over his chest, to which Draco gagged and sped after Harry.

Catching up to him easily, the Malfoy heir gently grabbed the Boy-Who-Lived and dragged him into an empty classroom.

"We have unfinished business," Draco growled, and went for Harry's shirt with his teeth.

"Shall we finish it, then?" was the last thing Harry said before everything dissolved into moans and pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yep! No lemon for you. This is over, over, over, over, and thoroughly done. Never gonna be continued. Don't ask.

This is Eliza Loves Yaoi, signing off.


End file.
